


Slytherins sleep in solidarity

by ichor (sbzpruiosnejre)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 04:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbzpruiosnejre/pseuds/ichor
Summary: Adrian Pucey has something to say to his dormmates. Cassius Warrington isn't about to let him leave without a smile.





	Slytherins sleep in solidarity

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheShaddowedSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow) in the [trans_positivity_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction) collection. 



> **Content Warning:** the language in this fic isn't 100% OK and the examples and how it's gone about is not ideal! Don't point it out to somebody, don't talk about it unless they bring it up first. And don't assume anybody's gender or tell them 'yeah we know'. This was a demonstration on how people can be supportive but still not handle a situation well.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> just a good old fashioned coming out story
> 
> can be as dramatic or funny or anything else you want, just so long as they're accepted by the end

Adrian Pucey wasn't the most... subtle of people.

As he walks into the Three Broomsticks, quivering like a hairless cat at Yule, Cassius can see the fear in his eyes. The way he looks when he thinks nobody's glancing his way. Once he spots them, when Lucian waves him over, he forces himself to relax. It's so obvious.

"I need to speak with you all," he starts before he even sits down. Simon's got a leg up on the only seat left; Peregrine's shooting him pointed looks that go ignored.

"We guessed, since you _summoned_ us here," Cassius remarks. He kicks Simon firm in the ankle.

Adrian sits down.

"Firewhisky?" Lucian suggests.

He shakes his head.

"Get it out, man," Simon says impatiently, nursing his injury.

Cassius can see the way he flinches when 'man' is said.

It takes a long two minutes for Adrian to even look at them. They wait in silence, sipping their drinks, nibbling on treats. Giving him time, and space. They're good at that. Adrian would hex them if they didn't.

"I... I know I can be a bit odd," he starts. "Not changing with everybody else. Avoiding the changing rooms. Wearing a lot of clothes during the summer--"

"You wore a _jacket_ during a _heat wave_ and got us to spell you cold for an entire two days," interrupts Simon.

Adrian's glare is colder than any spell. It makes him shrink back.

Cassius gives Simon a whack over the head anyway.

"I just... I didn't think I could say before. It'd make things weird. But we've only got a year to go. Even if you're pricks about it, I feel ready to speak."

"Just _say it_ ," Lucian pleads as Adrian goes silent again.

They wait, breaths held.

"I was born... a girl. But I really am a boy. A _man_. I'm a man."

Adrian's eyes flit around the group, anxiously waiting for some kind of explosive reaction, maybe incredulous laughter. Cassius knows he won't get that.

"Yeah, and?" Peregrine asks.

"Holy shit, finally," says Simon, slumping back in his seat.

"We sort of knew," admits Lucian.

Their eyes turn to Cassius.

He shrugs. "You're about six years too late, Pucey."

"How did you know?" Adrian demands. He seems almost offended by their nonchalance.

"Your voice never went squeaky, it just deepened," offers Peregrine.

"Not everybody's voice goes squeaky!"

"You're aggressively straight," Simon mutters under his breath.

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means you kept playing it up, way too much, like those Gryffindor thugs," says Lucian. "It was put on to the extreme."

"But--"

"Plus the Sorting Hat's whole song about accepting people whoever they are, everything you already listed, _and_ you never used a urinal near us even once?" Cassius offers.

Adrian looks put out.

Cassius claps him on the shoulder. "We're teasing you, Pucey," he assures him, waving to call over a waiter. "You're good in our books. But you can't expect to live with us for six years and not work something out."

"But... but I hid it so well," he frowns.

"Buddy, you hid it worse than Flitwick hides his bald patch. Now have a drink and tell us how we can help you. But if you ask me _one more time_ to set you up with Fawcett, I swear the next thing you'll be missing is your nose."


End file.
